Jutsupowder
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [One-Shot][PG for Jiraiya being himself] Discovery is a revolutionary thing to behold. Especially when one Naruto Uzumaki does the discovering.


Jutsupowder

written by Shaun Garin

Naruto is owned by Kishimoto and is not claimed by me. This fic takes place sometime in the internment time after Sasuke left the village and the five are training their butts off.

* * *

"Maaa, Ero-Sennin!" exclaimed Naruto as he worked on the new techniques that Jiraiya had provided to him. "what's the deal with all of these explosive fire jutsus anyhow?"

"The Uchiha clan is an expert in fire-type jutsu," replied Jiraiya, not looking up from his peeking hole and scribbling on his paper pad. "To beat them, you have to know their techniques first."

"Great," Naruto grumbled. "AND WHY ARE YOU PEEKING WHILE I'M SUFFERING HERE?!"

"Keep it down, Naruto," grumbled Jiraiya as he adjusted his view.

Naruto sighed as he continued the dual experiment of both standing on hot scalding water and creating the seals for fire jutsus. After several more dunkings, the blonde boy grumbled and stumbled over towards the kiosk who the owner smirked at the antics of the pair. "Do you have anything to eat?" Naruto asked.

"Not really," said the kiosk owner. "Just some salts and such for the baths."

Naruto looked at the salts. Sulfur from the mines. Coal, and a whole lot of different types. He then pointed at a fine mixture and said, "What about that? What's that?"

"This? No one really knows what it is," said the man as he picked up the basket that was filled with some glittering powder. "I accidentally got it a while ago when a whole bunch of stuff fell into the basket. I haven't cleaned it out yet."

"So it's junk," said Naruto with a head-nod.

The shop owner sighed. "Yes it is. But hey kid, you take it."

Emptying the basket into a leather drawstring pouch, he handed it to Naruto who took it. "Find a use for this."

Naruto placed it into a pocket and yelled over at Jiraiya. "Oi! Ero-sennin! I'm heading home!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Jiraiya, obviously distracted.

"Perverted old man," grumbled Naruto as he headed into the town.

* * *

"I can't find a use for this stuff," remarked Naruto as he tossed it up and down in his hands. He had done many things to spiking Kakashi's food with it to dumping some on an alley cat. It didn't work at all.

Idly drawing a line with it around a wheel that was standing there, Asuma walked by just at that moment and stopped to look at Naruto who was playing with the sand. "Hello Naruto," he greeted.

"Hello Asuma-sensei," said Naruto as he played and poked with the sand.

"Anything the matter?" asked Asuma. It had been a long time since Naruto had played any pranks and him dealing with some curious black powder was something new.

"Just trying to find out what this stuff is for," said Naruto as he shook a small handful out onto the wheel. Scratching his head, Naruto sighed. "I just can't figure out what's it for."

Asuma pointed at it. "Have you tried fire?"

"Not yet," said Naruto. "Hey, you have a cigarette!"

Asuma smiled as he removed the burning stick from his mouth and touched the end to the powder.

All of Konoha would notice the latest antics of Naruto as there was a deafening explosion and a wheel was launched into Tsunade's office and slammed into an unsuspecting Chuunin. When the dust cleared, a smoking Naruto and Asuma stared at the small crater that resulted from it.

"Interesting," said Asuma as he stood up. Naruto was grinning like mad. "What is that stuff anyhow?"

"I dunno, some guy at the hot springs gave it to me," said Naruto as he looked at the mixture. There was a heavy amount left in the bag. "It causes explosions."

"Without any seals as well," said Asuma. "Very interesting indeed."

Naruto grinned. "I know what I can call it! I'll call it Jutsupowder!"

* * *

And thus, the age of Jutsupowder began. Hailed a genius by some people and an idiot by others, Jutsupowder was made into applicable functions of serving as a efficient fuel source for some people. Others used it to heat their homes. And most if not all, joined the space race when the same boy named Naruto discovered The Metal That Wouldn't Melt.

Time passed, battles raged and soon, a man stood where Naruto once did. In this day and age, things are very well indeed. Homes have heating and cooling, the refrigeration systems are top notch and man is about to launch it's first people into the moon.

All of this, despite the amount of technology, some things are still brand new.

* * *

"Oi! Naruto-jiichan! What's that?"

"This my boy is my latest invention. A metal stronger than iron. I call it... steel."

"Cooooool. Do you want me to put it with the other patents?"

"Sure. Put it beside the automobile and the washing machine. Gonna patent those next. Go get the horses hitched up so we can load the machine in there."


End file.
